1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electronic device to output electronic content stored therein, more particularly to a method for controlling an electronic device to output electronic content stored therein with minimal user involvement.
2. Description of the Related Art generally, to transfer electronic contents between handheld electronic devices, one would require a certain level of proficiency in operating the electronic devices, including operation of the human-machine interfaces, configuration of the transmission interfaces, and execution of relevant applications. Such requirements may sometimes be challenging in several ways.
Firstly, user selection of electronic contents and interfaces through multiple layers of menu may be a complex procedure. Secondly, user involvement is required in configuring the interfaces. Thirdly, user involvement is required in executing electronic content-specific applications (e.g., word processing applications) for outputting the electronic contents via image output interfaces of the electronic devices to enable projection of the electronic contents on a projector screen or to enable viewing of the electronic contents on a television screen.